


Broken Glass

by himynameisv



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Episode: s05e13 It's a Super Life, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: "So you're Supergirl," Lena said, breaking the silence."Yup," Kara answered, fidgeting a little from the passenger's seat.FEBUWHUMP PROMPT #25: CAR ACCIDENT
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have absolutely no idea when this takes place. In all honesty, I haven't really been following Supergirl all that much. But for some reason, this came to mind? I barely even know what happened! Let's just interpret this as one of the alternate timelines Kara witnessed from episode 100...yeah, yeah, that's actually a great idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, nor any of its characters.

"So you're Supergirl," Lena said, breaking the silence.

"Yup," Kara answered, fidgeting a little from the passenger's seat.

Lena didn't know why she was driving her to the DEO when she could _very well fly there_ , seeing as she was apparently Supergirl. Her best friend, Kara Danvers - not even Danvers - was Supergirl?!

"And you didn't think to tell me until - what - 10 minutes ago? After I caught you in your ridiculous suit?" Kara deserved the full brunt of an ice-cold Luthor right now.

Kara turned towards her. "I'm sorry! I just-"

"Didn't trust me?" she asked, hands gripping the wheel tightly. It _hurt_ , it really did.

Kara was still wearing her stupid glasses, which she didn't actually _need_ , and how had Lena not figured it out before? It was so blaringly obvious, now that she thought about it.

"It's not that," Kara tried to placate.

Lena ignored her. "I trusted you, you know that?" She turned her head briefly to glare at Kara. "I trusted you with my secrets and - and my _vulnerabilities_. I trusted that you would tell me about something this big." It was probably why she had never figured it out.

Kara was hurt, too; she could see it on her face, but she couldn't back down - not now. "You have to understand, I...I didn't _want_ to lie to you."

"But you did," she forced out.

Kara nodded. "But I did. And I don't know how many times you need me to say it, but I'm _sorry_. I'll say it for the rest of my life just so you'll forgive me."

Touching, really; Lena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't need your apologies. I just need to understand," she said softly.

"Okay, okay. I can do that," Kara breathed out, nodding to herself and clasping her hands together. And that was the Kara Lena knew, wasn't it? Supergirl didn't change that part of her. "Every single person who's found out has been put in danger because of me. I - I wanted to protect you."

Valid reasoning, sure. Her resentment still swam to the surface, though. "I can protect myself," she said, because she _damn well could_. She swallowed and stared neutrally at the road in front of them.

"I know," Kara said quickly. "But it just puts you in unnecessary danger and I didn't want that for you!" Lena wanted, so desperately, to believe her.

"I've been involved with Supergirl's antics for a while, Kara. I've been in dangerous waters for a long time." Not least of all due to her family ties.

Kara looked up, as if the ceiling of the car and the sky beyond it could save her. "God, how do I explain this? It's not your fault, it's mine." She was just so earnest, so _caring_. Why couldn't Lena believe her? "I know it's not the greatest excuse, but that's what I believed. And after a while, after I had lied and lied and lied, it was really too late to backtrack. There was never a good enough time to tell you."

"Any time would've been great, had you actually told me without me inadvertently forcing your hand," she said, voice sharp as a knife. The car veered off the lane slightly before she managed to get them back, hands white around the wheel.

Kara sighed. "It was nice, I guess," she admitted softly, "to have someone see Kara Danvers instead of Supergirl."

"Plenty of people have," Lena countered, harsh voice contrasting sharply with Kara's.

"For someone _close_ to me to see me instead of Supergirl," Kara corrected.

"But that's the thing. You're never truly close to someone unless you know about all aspects of their lives, especially an aspect as big as an _alter ego_ , going around to save the city." Kara opened her mouth to argue, but Lena pushed on. "I am not discrediting everything that Supergirl has done for National City. I appreciate it, I really do; but," she looked at Kara in the eyes, "you were my friend." _Are_ , she desperately wanted to correct. _You_ are _my friend._ But were they? "What - how am I supposed to take this?" She turned back to the road just in time to avoid a curb.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Kara gasped out. Lena determinedly did not turn to see her definitively heartbreaking expression.

"What did I say about meaningless apologies?" she asked lowly.

"You don't need them, but I want to give them," Kara insisted. Kara - not Supergirl; Supergirl didn't plead like this.

Lena smiled mirthlessly. "Coming back to the situation at hand. You make decisions for others when they are not your decisions to make."

"I want what's best for you and for the city!" Which was true, Lena supposed. Superheroes always wanted that, but this was Kara she was talking about.

"You chose to keep your real identity from me because you thought it was best for me? Well look at where we are now!" Silence. Lena blew out a breath, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She closed her eyes briefly to try and compose herself.

(She didn't really know who was right - if _anyone_ was right. She had always strayed near that murky area between right and wrong, wrong and right.)

She didn't know why she was arguing with Kara, why this _hurt_ her so much, but it did. "First my mother, and then Lex," she muttered, then stopped. She turned slowly towards Kara. "Did...did my family have something to do with it?"

Kara pressed her lips together. "Yes."

Lena scoffed. "Believe it or not, I am not responsible for their actions."

"Of course not!"

"Then why?!"

"I didn't want to put you in that position, of choosing between me and them! Lex and Lillian both suck, but they're who you have, and I didn't want you to lose them!"

Lena gaped. "That is the worst excuse you've ever given me, you know that?"

Kara grimaced. "They hurt me, Lena. And my cousin, and so many others in this city. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, you could've trusted me?" Lena asked, purely rhetorical.

"I'm sorry! I was being cautious! It would've been hard for you to keep something like this from them!"

"Was it hard for you to keep this from me?!"

"Yes. Absolutely," Kara said without hesitation. She sounded _gutted_. Lena tried not to let it touch her.

"You should've trusted me," Lena said at last. "I would've chosen you over them in a heartbeat. It would've been the easiest decision I'd ever made."

"...Will you still make that decision?"

Lena sighed, blinking tears out of her eyes. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head, letting Kara's hopes fall. "Let's just wait and see." Feelings were complicated for her - she'd have to sift through them and decide later.

"Lena-"

"Nope. Wait and see," she said, voice clipped. She didn't like feelings.

Kara sighed. "Lena," she tried again.

"Wait and-"

"Lena, watch out!"

She gasped, focusing on the road once more - but it wasn't the road - it was air! Tumbling, over and over and over. Knocking into dirt and grass. The sounds of useless brakes lost in the wind, of crunching metal, of broken glass.

And through it all, arms surrounding her, lifting her up.


End file.
